Martians
The Martians, also known as Mars People, are the most recurrent alien enemy of the Metal Slug series. Led by the giant Rootmars, they are extremely intelligent beings and mainly communicate through telepathy, even though it was shown they are able to speak. Their main goal is to conquer the Earth and subjugate humanity in order to save the planet from being depleted of its resources. To reach this objective they have often tried to weaken Earth's military forces through various schemes. They betrayed and manipulated numerous factions, (mainly the Rebels) before trying to invade. Several humans have joined the Martians (see here). The Martians do not mind human allies for their cause, as they provide them with various equipment and treat them as equals. History Metal Slug 2 In Metal Slug 2, the Rebel Army was supported by the Martians but unbeknownst to them, the Martians were only planning to weaken the Earth's military. Revealing their involvement and true intentions at the end of the Final Stage, the Martians betrayed the Rebel Army and abducted Morden. The Rebel Army and the Regular Army allied briefly against the alien menace to rescue the general. Metal Slug X Their role in this game is the same as in Metal Slug 2 except this time around the protagonists come in contact with the Martians as early as the fourth mission. Metal Slug 3 In Metal Slug 3 the Martians captured Morden again early on, replacing him with a doppelganger who is revealed at the rocket site. Therefore, the rebels allied momentarily with the Regular Army once the ruse is exposed by protagonists. Metal Slug 6 In Metal Slug 6 the Rebel Army allied with the Martians again after events of MS3, however, another alien race named the Invaders attacks the Martians and the humans worldwide in the midst of the battle. A triple alliance is formed with the Rebel Army and the Regular army in order to destroy the Invaders' nest and put an end to the new threat. Metal Slug 7 & Metal Slug XX In the Metal Slug 7 credits, they are seen saving Morden after he is apprehended by the Regular Army. The Martians also make a return in Metal Slug XX. This could be showing that they allied themselves with the Rebel Army, along with the Future Rebels. Metal Slug Defense & Metal Slug Attack In the Metal Slug Defense's 1.19.0 patch, Rootmars was betrayed by some of his people and requested help from the Regular Army to fight against the rebelling Martians, who had sided themselves with the Invaders. In Metal Slug Attack, it is revealed that Rootmars traveled back to Mars to recover, and left behind a small Martian base, which is currently run by the Neo-Martian Marty and the Professor. Due to the Professor's views on humanity, the Martians clash with almost every faction, though they tend to battle the Rebel Army the most. Despite the physical weakness of the Martians, the Professor has worked hard to help the Martian cause, creating new equipment and lifeforms. Most of their attacks are laser based, making them significantly dangerous against conventional equipment. Ranks Martian Soldiers Mars People (Gray)(マーズピープル【灰色】) This Martian is the normal run of the mill Martian army soldier. They fire orange spores that move slowly and homes towards the player. These shots can easily be dispatched with gunfire or melee attacks. They are very weak and can be killed with melee. Mars People (Brown) (マーズピープル【茶】) This Martian is an elite soldier and can sustain more shots than the Gray Martian, using either the normal or captain's pistols. They usually shoot their spores 3 times in a row. Mars People (White) (マーズピープル【白】) This Martian is a captain and is more powerful than the others. Armed with pistol that fires blue spores, and shoots 3 times in a row. Their spores are faster and harder to destroy but cannot home in on the player. As their rank and rarity suggests, they can take more punishment than their comrades. However, a grenade or a few melee strikes can easily kill it. Mars People Neo: A mutated Martian who is significantly stronger than the other Mars People. Only one Neo exists - a Martian who the Professor calls "Marty", since he was annoyed with the fact that the Martians lacked names. Mars Rangers: A trio of common Martians, who are overseen by Clone Betty. *'Mars People Tank': A Martian equipped with a shield created by the Professor to block incoming attacks. It's the "leader" of the group. *'Mars People Attacker:' A Martian equipped with a ray gun created by the Professor that shoots both spores and lasers. *'Mars People Healer:' A Martian equipped with a healing staff created by the Professor to heal the wounds of its allies. It's the most timid Martian in the group. Flying Machines Mini UFO, Black Mini UFO (プチUFO·黒プチUFO) Mini-UFOs are highly mobile. Their laser projectiles are slow but they attack in groups. There is also a black version that is significantly stronger, and is called a "secret" version in Metal Slug Attack. UFO: UFOs fire quick bursts of lasers at the enemy instead of slow laser shots. Though they lack the ability to warp around the screen, they make up for it with incredible speed. Big Eyes: External forces of the Martians battleship, attack by fire small green projectiles. They strongly resemble Tie Fighters from the "Star Wars" movie franchise, and the flying Martian War Machines from the 1953 "War of the Worlds" movie. Destroying the red versions will yield the player a bonus item. Some of them can teleport from nowhere. Dai-Manji: Dai-Manji is a larger version of Mini-U.F.O.s, and it has more armor and weapons than Mini-UFOs. It can deploy Mini-UFOs or use beams of electricity and can carpet bomb the area with energy projectiles. Rugname: The mother ship where all the Martians are dispatched from. It is very heavily armored, it possesses the ability to launch an unlimited hordes of elite Mini-UFOs, and it can fire off a powerful laser will instantly destroy vehicles. Rugname looks very large despite the fact that it is only 140 m. in length and 23 m. in height. It served the final boss of Metal Slug 2 and appears again in Metal Slug 3. At the end of the 2nd game it is defeated in a scene reminiscent from "Independence Day" where a Rebel Army pilot flies into it. War Machines Mars Mecha (マーズメカ) An large walker drone used for ship defense. Attack by dropping 3 bouncing bubbles at varying speeds, when destroyed, the body will disconnect from the leg, crushing everyone under it. It also has an antennae reminiscent of the Martian War Machine's death ray from the 1953 "War of the Worlds: movie. Hopper Mecha: A mini-version of the Mars Mecha, charges towards the player and explode. Attack in huge swarms. They are very similar to Mutated Soldier from Metal Slug 2/X. Ring Laser Mecha (リングレーザーメカ) An robot unit controlled by organic brains, attacks by firing ring laser in different combinations. Blue ones are easier to kill, while the red ones are a lot stronger. They appear to be organic brains implanted into a cybernetic body, somewhat similar to the Dalek from TV series "Doctor Who". Units of the Martian Army Leader * Rootmars Commanders * Mars People Neo (aka Marty) * Unnamed Officers Mars People Rangers * Mars People Attacker * Mars People Defender * Mars People Healer Enhanced Super Soldiers * Monoeye * Gemini Twins * Clones ** Clone Abby ** Clone Betty ** Clone Marco ** Clone Tarma ** Clone Eri ** Clone Fio Infantry * Martian Infantry Human Associates * Professor (Rebel head scientist, defected from the Rebels) * Percier (Professor's Assistant, defected from the Rebels) * Ariadna (Enhanced Soldier, defected from the Rebels) * Halle (Radio Operator) * Bonny (Mars People friend) * Harriot (defected from the Rebels) Other Associates * Clario Trivia *The Martians are based on old 1950's B-movie flicks and some alien movie flicks. *The primary Martians seen are based heavily off of the martians found in the H.G. Wells Novel the War of the Worlds. *The look of the Martian UFO's are based on a design by famed UFOlogist George Adamski, who claimed to have witnessed it firsthand. This style is one of the most iconic of the UFOlogy field and has appeared in many Japanese science Fiction movies and animation. *Mars People have also appeared in the fighting games Neo Geo Battle Coliseum and SVC Chaos: SNK vs. Capcom fighting games. Their fighting moves have been named after paranormal folklore like the Tunguska Blast of 1909 and the 1947 Roswell incident. *Death animations yield some information about their physiology. They have an inner skeleton (Basically just one large skull) and a small mouth. Official artwork shows they also have teeth. They spew green blood. When severed, their tentacles will spasm momentarily, which implies a nervous system. *The Metal Slug 2 ending is based off the ending for the "Independence Day" film (1996) where Russel Casse flies his aircraft into the core of the mothership, charging up for a final attack, causing a chain reaction destroying the flagship. Category:Factions Category:Aliens Category:Enemies